


Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: ZukunftsvisionenTeil der 120er-Challenge





	Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung ist einzig und alleine meiner Fantasie entsprungen und hat in weiten Teilen nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Sämtliche Personen (mit Ausnahme der von mir erfundenen) gehören sich selbst. Ich möchte niemandem etwas unterstellen und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

"Dieser 4. August 2063 wird in die Geschichte eingehen.", stellte der junge Wissenschaftler stolz fest. "Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile vor mir: DFB präsentiert Prototypen des perfekten Fußballers zum 100. Jubiläum der Bundesliga."  
  
Der grauhaarige Mann neben ihm runzelte skeptisch die Stirn: "Und Sie sind sicher, dass es funktionieren wird?"  
  
"Garantiert.", versicherte der Angesprochene. "Wer könnte einem Spieler mit den Genen von Ausnahmefußballern wie Ronaldo, Torres, Messi und nicht zuletzt Ihnen, Herr Schweinsteiger, widerstehen? Er wird die Spiele im Alleingang entscheiden. Die Fans werden ihn lieben."  
  
Bastian schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Er ist ein künstlicher Mensch. Ihm fehlt die Leidenschaft." 


End file.
